


Decay

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Sentimental, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Due uomini che lottano contro l'impossibile, due anime che si trovano, un lungo viaggio verso l'inevitabile, la consolazione di piccoli gesti e di un grande amore.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Con questa storia ritorno alle origini, per raccontare di missing moments tra le pieghe della serie della HBO.  
> Nessun universo alternativo questa volta e, purtroppo, nessun lieto fine.

Una parte di Valery lo sa, lo sa fin dalle 7 e 01 della mattina di quel 26 aprile.

Sa che a Chernobyl è successo qualcosa di grave, di molto più grave di quel che il vice ministro Shcherbina gli ha riferito.

L’esplosione di un serbatoio non può provocare quel livello di radiazioni.

Inoltre… 3,6 roentgen è la misura massima rilevabile dai comuni dosimetri; i veri numeri potrebbero essere diversi.

Una parte di lui lo sa, ma spinge queste preoccupazioni in fondo alla mente, perché se la situazione fosse davvero grave, lo Stato, quello Stato di cui Valery Legasov è parte, di cui è un membro stimato, si mobiliterebbe.

È quasi tranquillo, mentre sfoglia le prime due pagine del rapporto di Shcherbina, sorpreso da quanto sia accurato e meticoloso.

Ma poi arriva a pagina tre.

E il suo mondo cambia per sempre.

_ “Un pompiere è stato ustionato a una mano da un minerale liscio e nero.” _

Un minerale liscio e nero.

Grafite.

Il terrore lo paralizza, l’assistente lo deve chiamare tre volte prima che reagisca.

Cammina dietro di lei in trance, come se si trovasse in un sogno, il panico che gli chiude la laringe, rendendogli faticoso respirare.

Resta immobile a fissare gli uomini nella stanza, tutti calmi e composti, e riceve un altro shock: non hanno idea di cosa sia successo veramente a Chernobyl.

Contraddire il rapporto tranquillizzante di Shcherbina, contraddire la parola dello Stato, avrà delle conseguenze, ma nessuno di loro sa nulla, invece devono sapere, o la tragedia che è in atto in questo momento, mentre è in corso quella tardiva riunione, sarà ancora più catastrofica di quanto già non sia.

È l’ultima cosa che Valery vuole fare, ha paura, ma la fa lo stesso perché deve, e se non lo farà lui, non lo farà nessuno.

Le conseguenze sarebbero inimmaginabili se non si agisse tempestivamente.

Non ha scelta.

“No!”

Una parte di Boris non è sorpresa quando Legasov sbatte le mani sul tavolo.

Certo, è irritato e seccato per essere stato contraddetto davanti a Gorbachev, ma non sorpreso, perché ha capito chi è Valery Legasov fin dalla loro telefonata di qualche ora prima, durante la quale lo ha corretto e interrotto più volte.

Legasov è un uomo che sembra non sapere, o ignorare ostentatamente il funzionamento della politica e delle gerarchie. 

E continua a dimostrarlo tutt’ora durante la riunione, contestando il suo rapporto ufficiale e mettendolo in ridicolo.

Perché? Vuole mettere in buona luce se stesso? Probabile, è qualcosa che Boris ha già vissuto sulla pelle in passato, ma questa volta non funzionerà: Boris è dentro questo gioco da tutta la vita, mentre Legasov non ne conosce nemmeno le regole.

Quello di Legasov è solo allarmismo isterico, Boris ne è convinto perché così hanno detto gli apparati dello Stato: il direttore della centrale nucleare ha riferito che la situazione è sotto controllo e questa è la verità dello Stato.

Tuttavia Legasov è così pressante che Gorbachev decide di ascoltarlo e obbliga Boris ad andare a Chernobyl, portando lo scienziato con sé.   
Tuttavia Boris è saldo nella sua convinzione che nulla di grave è accaduto. Ne è convinto mentre sono sull’elicottero e chiede a Legasov di spiegargli come funziona un reattore nucleare, ne è convinto per tutto il viaggio, finché lo scienziato non si inginocchia davanti a lui, supplicandolo di non volare sopra al reattore.

Lì la sua certezza inizia ad incrinarsi. Impercettibilmente, ma lo fa.

E poi...

“Boris!”

Sentire il suo nome apre una vecchia ferita che Boris riteneva chiusa da decenni, il viso di Valery si sovrappone a quello di una persona ormai dimenticata, e questo gli provoca un’ondata di rabbia insopprimibile.

“Non usare il mio nome!” urla.

Avrebbe dovuto scaraventarlo giù dall’elicottero per davvero, dritto nel reattore in fiamme.

Eppure, nonostante la furia cieca, Boris si accorge che il terrore di Legasov è genuino: i suoi occhi sono spalancati, la sua voce trema mentre lo implora, è spaventato come può esserlo un uomo che conosce la verità.

Anche il pilota intuisce che qualcosa non va, e segue il consiglio di Valery, deviando bruscamente.

Lo ucciderà, pensa Boris, scendendo dall’elicottero con un salto atletico, non appena ne avrà l’occasione lo ucciderà.

_ “Siamo già morti,” _ pensa Valery, fissando l’orrida colonna di fumo nero che fuoriesce dal reattore.

_ “Siamo già morti, tutti noi, e sarà orribile,”  _ si dice, il panico che gli contorce le viscere.

Osserva i soldati ignari che scaricano materiale e organizzano un campo, e tutto gli sembra surreale, quasi grottesco. Da un lato sente l’impulso di correre da ognuno di loro, avvisarli di cosa sta succedendo, dei trilioni di proiettili invisibili che stanno attraversando i loro corpi e danneggiando le loro cellule. Ma dall’altro, quella ignoranza è una benedizione: finché non conosceranno la verità, potranno dormire la notte, non avranno la sua stessa angoscia che gli torce lo stomaco.

Bryukhanov saluta Shcherbina con deferenza e continua a ostentare calma, ma Boris conosce bene quelli come lui, così anche come i leccapiedi come Fomin, e non si lascia ingannare.

Quando il direttore della centrale gli porge la lista dei presunti colpevoli, Boris sa di aver visto giusto su di loro: quando mai avrebbero avuto il tempo di condurre un’inchiesta su quanto accaduto solo poche ore prima?

No, Boris sente odore di stronzate lontano un miglio: quella è solo una lista di facili capri espiatori.

Non può fidarsi di quei due, ma non sa nulla di reattori nucleari, come gli ha ricordato giustamente Gorbachev, ha bisogno di un supporto, quindi fa cenno ai soldati di far avvicinare Legasov.

Fomin lo incalza, chiedendogli di spiegare come un reattore RBMK possa esplodere.

Legasov non ha risposte, ma Boris non ha scordato il terrore negli occhi dello scienziato, e questo è sufficiente a insinuargli l’ombra del dubbio, il dubbio che quest’uomo irritante possa avere ragione.

_ Grafite _ .

Legasov ha insistito fin dal primo istante sulla grafite, e in fondo non sarebbe il primo vice direttore dell’Istituto Kurchatov, se non sapesse come è fatto un reattore e che la grafite non dovrebbe trovarsi sparpagliata tutt’attorno l’edificio.

“Perché ho visto della grafite sul tetto?”

L’imbarazzo di Bryukhanov e la traballante risposta di Fomin non fanno altro che rafforzare i dubbi di Boris.

Cemento bruciato? Lui ne ha visto di cemento in vita sua e quello non è cemento bruciato.

È in questo momento che il suo giudizio su Legasov inizia a cambiare.

Lo scienziato potrebbe avere ragione per davvero.

_ “Solo gli stupidi non cambiano idea.” _

Valery non ricorda dove ha sentito questo aforisma, ma è vero.

Ed è in questo preciso istante che il suo giudizio su Boris Shcherbina inizia a cambiare.

L’ha frettolosamente giudicato un burocrate che stava gestendo un qualcosa che non capiva minimamente. Certo, un uomo intelligente, intuitivo addirittura, tanto da aver compreso la sua metafora dei proiettili, ma pur sempre un burocrate, più incline a seguire ciecamente gli ordini di partito che ascoltare la scienza e la verità dei fatti.

Ma ora Shcherbina sta usando ciò che Valery gli ha spiegato per mettere alla prova la versione dei fatti di Fomin.

Addirittura, quando Pikalov propone di misurare i livelli di radiazioni, cerca velocemente il suo sguardo, per capire se è una buona idea.

Shcherbina non sa ancora con cosa a che fare, non può saperlo perché non è il suo mestiere, non conosce nulla di radiazioni e fisica nucleare, allora Valery deve sostenerlo e guidarlo in ogni modo, per quanto sia un uomo brusco e difficile.

_ “Sarò al suo fianco,” _ pensa.

Promette.

Il terrore non si è placato, si è solo nascosto, e ora che Valery è seduto nella tenda, in attesa del ritorno del generale Pikalov, ritorna con piena forza.

_ “Siamo morti. Siamo già tutti morti, bombardati ogni istante da migliaia di proiettili invisibili.” _

Shcherbina passeggia nervosamente avanti e indietro, ma non c’è paura nei suoi occhi, non c'è la consapevolezza della morte. Non può esserci, perché anche se è un uomo intelligente che ha compreso la metafora dei proiettili, non sa cosa sono in grado di fare quei proiettili a un corpo umano.

Di nuovo Valery non sa cosa fare: tirarlo in un angolo e dirglielo, o lasciargli qualche ora di beata ignoranza? Di illusione?

Guarda con la coda dell’occhio Bryukhanov e Fomin: anche loro non sono spaventati e questo Valery proprio non lo capisce. Loro lavorano nella centrale, Fomin è un ingegnere nucleare, non possono non sapere. 

È dunque così forte il potere di quella menzogna che hanno raccontato a loro stessi? Ci credono fino a tal punto?

Pikalov è furibondo, Boris vede i suoi occhi dardeggiare lampi di rabbia ancor prima che si tolga la maschera protettiva, e un senso di tragedia incombente inizia a gravargli sul petto.

“Non sono 3,6 roentgen, sono 15.000,” sibila il generale, e se i suoi occhi avessero il potere di fucilare la gente, ora Bryukhanov e Fomin sarebbero morti stecchiti.

Boris non sa bene cosa significhi quel numero, ma di certo è molto superiore a 3,6.

Il suo sguardo passa sopra il direttore della centrale nucleare come se nemmeno esistesse e si rivolge a Legasov.

Lo scienziato non si tira indietro, non addolcisce la pillola, e con parole fredde e taglienti come colpi di bisturi, dice a tutti cosa è accaduto.

Cosa accadrà, se non lo fermano.

E loro lo devono fermare.

Non è solo un imperativo statale.

Quella è la sua terra, la sua gente.

Boris deve fare qualcosa.

Vuole farlo.

Sarà arduo, perché dovrà restare entro gli stretti limiti stabiliti da Mosca: non deve spargersi il panico, tutto va fatto in silenzio, quasi clandestinamente, perché il mondo non veda quel colossale fallimento.

Pikalov l’ha compreso, Legasov no, e il suo pungolarlo per l’evacuazione non è minimamente d’aiuto per la situazione o il suo orgoglio.

Il professore non comprende le sottigliezze della politica, le sfumature, non sa che Boris è il capo della commissione ma allo stesso tempo non lo è per davvero, che le sue mani sono legate da una corda invisibile che arriva fino a Mosca, che le cose andranno fatte in un certo modo, che non tutto potrà essere fatto.

“Sono io che comando qua!” ringhia mostrando i denti, ma è soprattutto frustrazione.

Comunque adesso non ha tempo di spiegarlo a Legasov, deve procurare al professore le 5.000 tonnellate di sabbia e boro che ha chiesto.

“C’è qualcosa di cui dovremmo preoccuparci?” domanda la donna seduta al bancone del bar dell’hotel.

È lì con il marito, forse stanno festeggiando un anniversario o si stanno semplicemente godendo una bella serata, ignari e felici. Usciranno da lì, torneranno a casa, respireranno quell’aria radioattiva, forse coglieranno verdure da un orto, radioattiva anch’essa.

Moriranno, stanno già morendo, come moriranno molti abitanti di Pripyat, se non se ne vanno immediatamente.

La coscienza di Valery sa esattamente cosa fare. Per un istante Valery si vede mentre si avvicina a loro e dice, _ “Fate i bagagli e fuggite il più lontano possibile da qua.” _

Questo li salverebbe.

E urlare la verità da un megafono per le strade della cittadina assonnata salverebbe tutti.

Ma non è quella la strategia che vuole lo Stato e Valery non è così ingenuo da non saperlo, checché ne pensi Boris di lui.

“No…” risponde con un sorriso stentato, sollevando il bicchiere in un brindisi alla morte.

Lo stomaco gli si aggroviglia al punto tale che è convinto che vomiterà, ma poi si acquieta.

Non è vero che la prima bugia è la più difficile.

È facile, è così facile scivolare lungo il sentiero della menzogna e dell’omissione che una nuova ondata di nausea lo assale.

Chiede un’altra vodka.

Non è un bevitore, ma ora non vede altra strada che ubriacarsi.

Dentro di sé sa che non sarà mai più lo stesso.

Con l’arrivo degli uomini di Pikalov l’albergo è pieno, perciò Legasov e Shcherbina devono dividere la stanza.

Se fosse più sobrio, la naturale riservatezza di Valery lo farebbe ribellare: è un solitario per natura, non avvezzo a dividere spazi vitali con altre persone. Molte sono le ragioni che lo hanno portato a isolarsi, ragioni a cui non ha proprio tempo di pensare, ora: è troppo stanco, ubriaco e spaventato per pensarci, quindi si spoglia, butta i vestiti a terra e si seppellisce sotto le coperte.

È così che Boris lo trova, quando rientra in albergo dopo aver ottenuto le tonnellate di sabbia e boro. Schiocca le labbra con disapprovazione davanti al disordine che Legasov ha creato in poche ore ed è sul punto di svegliarlo e fargli una ramanzina, ma c’è qualcosa di terribilmente vulnerabile nella figura addormentata rannicchiata sotto le coperte, che lo fa desistere. 

Ma non è tutto: in quel momento scatta in lui un assurdo desiderio di proteggerlo; sa che non terrà lui lo scienziato lontano dai guai, nessuno lo farà.

Sospira e si stropiccia gli occhi: probabilmente è solo molto stanco. 

O forse è colpa di queste radiazioni: Legasov ha spiegato che fanno cose strane alle persone.

Alla fine si limita a raccogliere i vestiti del compagno e ad appoggiarli ben piegati su una sedia (solo per questa volta e solo perché odia il disordine) e a scivolare silenziosamente sotto le coperte.

Prima di chiudere gli occhi, guarda un’ultima volta la figura che dorme accanto a lui.

Legasov è ancora un enigma: ora Boris sa che la situazione è più grave di quella che inizialmente gli è stata comunicato, Legasov su questo aveva ragione, ma la sua insistenza nel far evacuare l’intera città gli sembra ancora esagerata.

Il dottor Ilyn ha detto che non c’è pericolo immediato per la popolazione e se lo dice un medico… ha ragione, no?

Ma quando spegne la luce, nella sua mente si riaffaccia lo sguardo di puro terrore che aveva Legasov sull’elicottero.


	2. Chapter 2

27 aprile 1986

Pikalov coordina il caricamento dei sacchi di sabbia da terra, mentre Legasov e Shcherbina sono sul tetto dell’edificio 1 per dare indicazioni ai piloti.

O meglio, Valery sta spiegando perché l’elicottero non può volare sopra il nucleo del reattore esposto, ma il soldato addetto alle comunicazioni radio non ripete le sue istruzioni.

È come se Valery non fosse lì.

Prima che possa aprire bocca e dar sfogo alla sua rabbia nel modo meno diplomatico possibile, il compagno Shcherbina rivolge un impercettibile cenno del capo al soldato e gli ordini vengono eseguiti. 

Purtroppo non serve a nulla, il pilota dell’elicottero non li sente, oppure crede di poter eseguire la manovra ugualmente. 

Qualunque sia il motivo, l’elicottero precipita, uccidendo tutti i suoi occupanti. 

Nel silenzio che segue, rotto solo dal rumore dalle pale degli altri apparecchi in attesa, il senso di colpa gli esplode nel petto: è stato lui a suggerire di usare gli elicotteri, questo incidente è colpa sua, come sua è la colpa se ce ne saranno altri in futuro, perché quell’equipaggio non doveva essere lì, nessuno di loro dovrebbe essere lì, a farsi bombardare dalle radiazioni.

È colpa sua.

Shcherbina legge con facilità le emozioni sul viso di Legasov; il professore è un libro aperto, un problema su cui Boris rifletterà non appena avrà tempo.

L’incidente ha scioccato anche lui, è l’inizio peggiore possibile e, in quanto capo della missione, toccherà a lui avvisare le famiglie delle vittime e fare quelle telefonate che non avrebbe mai voluto fare.

Ma è stato un soldato, è stato in guerra, e sa che le perdite, per quanto tragiche, sono inevitabili.

Legasov non lo sa, non lo immaginava, e questa verità gli è appena stata sbattuta in faccia come uno schiaffo.

“C’è un altro modo, Legasov?” chiede.

Boris non ci spera veramente, sa che se ci fosse stato un metodo meno rischioso per lanciare quei sacchi di sabbia, lo scienziato lo avrebbe proposto subito. Se glielo chiede è per farlo uscire dallo stato di shock in cui è caduto, e quando Legasov scuote tristemente la testa, Boris si augura che lui per primo capisca che no, non c’è un altro modo.

Sono in guerra contro un nemico potente e implacabile e loro devono semplicemente fare ciò che deve essere fatto, per quanto difficile sia.

Tuttavia, quando lo scienziato si avvia lentamente verso le scale, Boris non lo rimprovera, non lo costringe a restare, anche se dovrebbe, come membro della commissione.

Quell’uomo ha bisogno di tempo per elaborare l’accaduto e Boris di certo non glielo negherà.

Valery è esausto: è passato meno di un giorno da quando sono lì e già gli sembra un’eternità.

Nella piazza davanti all’albergo dei ragazzi scherzano e si rincorrono sulla strada per la scuola, felici e ignari, e Valery vorrebbe solo urlare: è una pazzia che la gente sia ancora lì. Deve trovare un modo di far evacuare quella città, a costo di scontrarsi di nuovo con Shcherbina ed essere cacciato dalla commissione.

Gli sembra incredibile che nessun altro capisca l’entità del pericolo.

Non si è mai sentito così solo e impotente.

Il compagno Shcherbina che entra nella stanza con un sorriso soddisfatto non fa altro che esacerbare la sua esasperazione: non c’è nulla per cui sorridere, perché non lo capisce?

Ha un grido di rabbia, terrore e frustrazione in fondo alla gola e Valery sente,  _ sa  _ che è sul punto di esplodere.

Boris ha capito che l’incidente all’elicottero ha molto scosso Legasov: il compagno ha bisogno di sentire buone notizie per sollevarsi il morale ed è certo che sapere che il lancio dei sacchi di sabbia e boro prosegue senza alcun intoppo lo farà stare meglio.

È con questo spirito che entra in camera, ma il suo entusiasmo è subito smorzato dalla reazione apatica di Legasov… stanno facendo progressi, perché non è contento di sapere che il lavoro procede bene?

“Cosa?” abbaia.

“Ci sono 50.000 persone qui a Pripyat.”

Boris sospira pesantemente: lo scienziato sta ancora pensando all’evacuazione, nonostante gli abbia fatto chiaramente capire che la volontà di Mosca non è questa. Inoltre Ilyin ha detto che non c’è pericolo, loro stessi sono lì e stanno bene, quindi non capisce perché continui a insistere.

“Noi siamo qui,” gli fa notare, nel tentativo di farlo ragionare.

“Sì, lo siamo, e moriremo in cinque anni!” grida Legasov, con la stessa spietatezza con cui ha detto a Gorbachev che il nucleo era esposto, con cui ha spiegato cosa significa 15.000 roentgen.

Ancora una volta Legasov sta dicendo la verità.

Quando era in guerra, una granata esplose non lontano da Boris. La cosa più spaventosa non fu l’esplosione in sé, il lampo o lo spostamento d’aria. Fu il ronzio nelle orecchie che affogò e coprì tutti gli altri suoni.

Le parole di Legasov hanno sortito lo stesso effetto di una granata.

Cinque anni.

Moriranno in cinque anni.

Boris non sente altro, non le scuse (per cosa poi?) che lo scienziato vorrebbe rivolgergli, non lo persone che camminano in corridoio, non i ragazzi che schiamazzano nella piazza davanti all’albergo.

Nulla, solo quelle parole.

_ “Moriremo in cinque anni.” _

Tutti i suoi progetti, le sue speranze di carriera nel partito, quelle di una pensione tranquilla, magari a Kiev ove non torna da tanto tempo, tutto brucia e si vaporizza in un istante, come il combustibile di quel maledetto reattore.

Cinque anni.

Si accascia su una poltrona e per qualche istante non reagisce nemmeno al telefono che squilla.

Uno sguardo al viso scioccato di Boris è sufficiente per Valery per pentirsi delle sue parole.

Valery è consapevole del fatto che moriranno fin da quando l’elicottero è atterrato su quella terra avvelenata, ma lo statista no. Era giusto che lo sapesse, Valery cercava un modo di dirglielo fin dalla sera prima, ma non doveva farlo così. È stato inutilmente crudele, non lo ha aiutato, ha solo sfogato su Boris la sua frustrazione per la mancata evacuazione.

E ora non sa cosa dire per rimediare, ma a quanto pare il compagno Shcherbina non ha bisogno di aiuto: si riscuote da solo dal torpore in cui è caduto, ascolta attentamente la telefonata e poi gli riferisce che il mondo sa cosa è successo.

_ “Ovvio che lo sa: pensavate davvero di riuscire a tenere nascosto un disastro nucleare di queste proporzioni?” _ pensa Valery con livore, ma questa volta tiene a freno la lingua, perché Boris non c’entra nulla con l’insabbiamento voluto da Mosca, deve smetterla di prendersela con lui.

“Non stanno facendo uscire i bambini a giocare. A Francoforte,” dice ancora Boris e c’è una nota di attonito stupore nella sua voce.

Francoforte, Germania Ovest. Lontana mezzo continente, un altro mondo, eppure i tedeschi considerano le radiazioni così pericolose da tenere in casa i bambini.

Realizza che Legasov ha ragione su tutto: ha ragione a essere terrorizzato, ha ragione a preoccuparsi per la vita dei cittadini di Pripyat, ha ragione a essere arrabbiato per la mancata evacuazione.

Ora Boris capisce meglio l'uomo che ha davanti e la sua profonda frustrazione: è l'unico ad aver compreso l'enormità di ciò che stanno affrontando, o forse l'unico a cui importa.

No… non l'unico, anche a lui importa. Se finora non l'ha dimostrato è solo perché era genuinamente convinto che la situazione fosse sotto controllo, perché ha creduto alla voce dello Stato. Ma a quanto pare non era la voce da ascoltare, quella è lì al suo fianco e ha urlato fin dal primo istante per farsi sentire.

Ora Boris la ascolterà; abbassa lo sguardo sui ragazzini nella piazza, poi si attacca al telefono: questa volta a Mosca dovranno ascoltare loro.

L’evacuazione è sorprendentemente veloce: in poche ore arrivano pullman da tutta l'Ucraina, gli abitanti della cittadina preparano un bagaglio minimo e l'esercito va di casa in casa a controllare che tutti rispettino l'ordine, le auto girano per la città, ripetendo incessantemente il messaggio registrato.

Sul tetto di uno degli edifici più alti, Boris e Valery osservano la scena.

Quando il vento fa giungere fin lì una parte della registrazione, Valery scuote la testa.

"Cosa?" domanda Boris, e se Valery fosse più attento e meno arrabbiato, si accorgerebbe che la sua voce è stranamente piatta e ha perso il consueto piglio battagliero.

"Temporanea… questa evacuazione è tutto fuorché temporanea! Nessuno di loro tornerà più a vivere qui. Non credi che abbiano il diritto di sapere?"

Ancora una volta Boris è stupito dalla estrema ingenuità dell'uomo al suo fianco.

Sì, in un mondo ideale si potrebbe dire sempre la verità e tutti la accetterebbero, ma un mondo ideale esiste solo in provetta, nel chiuso di un laboratorio. Questo è il mondo reale, è molto diverso, e tuttavia Legasov non sembra rendersene conto.

“Queste persone stanno abbandonando le loro case per sempre,” dice lentamente lo statista, fissando l’orizzonte, “i mobili comprati con i risparmi di una vita, ricordi e cimeli di famiglia, fotografie, lettere… i bambini stanno abbandonando le biciclette, i giocattoli, persino i loro animali da compagnia. Se avessimo detto che questo è definitivo, nessuno sarebbe voluto partire e, a quel punto, saresti sceso tu in strada a sedare le rivolte?”

Valery abbassa gli occhi, mortificato: così concentrato sul nocciolo del problema, non ha avuto una visione d’insieme. Se, di punto in bianco, gli dicessero che deve abbandonare la sua casa e la sua amata gatta, come reagirebbe? Non bene, questo è sicuro.

Si morde le labbra e china la testa: “Scusa… scusami, hai ragione tu. Io non so proprio parlare alle persone.”

“Sì, l’ho notato,” osserva Boris con una punta di sarcasmo, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Valery sospira: “E riguardo a prima, al modo in cui te l’ho detto… mi dispiace, di nuovo. Non dovevo, non così.”

“Non così," concorda Boris, "ma per tua fortuna io so accettare la verità."

Si allontana di qualche passo e Valery lo lascia andare: probabilmente ha bisogno di restare solo con i suoi pensieri e lui non gli sarebbe certo d’aiuto, con la sua mancanza di tatto.

Torna a osservare l’evacuazione, sollevato alla vista degli autobus che si allontanano lungo la strada principale, portando gli abitanti di Pripyat se non al sicuro, almeno in un luogo meno irradiato di quello. Spera con tutto il cuore che abbiano fatto in tempo ad evitare conseguenze a lungo termine per la maggior parte di loro.

Le ombre si allungano, la giornata sta per finire; Valery si volta per lasciare il tetto e tornare in albergo e si accorge che Boris non se n’è andato, è rimasto seduto su una griglia di ventilazione, a guardare la città, in direzione del luna park. Valery ha sentito qualche soldato che ne parlava: doveva essere inaugurato a giorni.

Si ferma vicino a Boris, ma non sa come rompere il silenzio. Non solo non è bravo a parlare con le persone, non è bravo a consolare, non è bravo con i rapporti umani in generale, come testimonia la sua vita solitaria.

Le relazioni sono troppo complicate, imprevedibile, spesso dolorose… eppure Boris meriterebbe una parola di conforto da parte sua.

“È una bella città.” Alla fine è Boris a parlare, “Tutto è nuovo, ci sono tanti negozi, parchi per i bambini, c’è addirittura una piscina. E hai visto i giardini?”

“Sì, è bella,” concorda Valery.

“Ne eravamo tutti orgogliosi,” sussurra Boris, ed è come se stesse parlando di un caro amico che è venuto a mancare.

Tuttavia, prima che Valery abbia il tempo di chiedergli se si senta bene, lo statista parla di nuovo: “Dobbiamo fare un briefing, vero?”

“Ah, sì… ma…”

“Allora andiamo.”

È molto bello anche il salone dell’albergo.

Valery ha steso una mappa della zona sul tavolo e sta parlando, ma Boris non lo ascolta sul serio.

Ha saputo che una coppia ha tenuto lì il pranzo di nozze solo il giorno prima.

Solo il giorno prima quasi cinquantamila persone vivevano le loro vite e progettavano il loro futuro. Quanti di loro avranno un futuro?

_ Cinque anni... _

Lo scienziato continua a parlare di sondaggi e verifiche che devono essere fatti e Boris si domanda se abbia davvero accettato così serenamente la morte, oppure l’abbia solo relegata in un angolo della sua mente.

In ogni caso, un po’ lo invidia.

“Stai bene?” domanda Valery con esitazione: deve essersi accorto che era con la mente altrove.

“Certo che sto bene!” risponde brusco. Le sue malinconiche elucubrazioni sono una ben piccola cosa rispetto all’immensità del problema che stanno affrontando. E Legasov non deve preoccuparsi anche di questo.

Valery abbassa gli occhi sulla mappa, ma esita: solo perché Boris ha detto che sta bene, non è detto che sia vero.

“Sei sicuro? Ascolta…”

Ma non fa in tempo a dire nulla, perché Pikalov li interrompe. 

È accompagnato da una donna dallo sguardo serio e molto determinato.

“ Ulana Jurivna Khomyuk.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ulana parla dell’incidente come se fosse stata lì quando è accaduto, e Valery non può fare a meno di essere profondamente ammirato dalla sua intelligenza. È anche sollevato che qualcuno sia arrivato in suo soccorso: sono troppe le variabili da considerare, troppi i problemi da valutare, da solo non può farcela a tenere sotto controllo ogni cosa, gli serviva l’aiuto e la mente razionale e lucida di un’altra scienziata.

Ma non c’è tempo per i convenevoli tra colleghi, perché ciò che gli rivela Ulana poco dopo lo raggela come quando ha letto della grafite sul terreno.

Le cisterne sono piene d’acqua.

Sono seduti su una bomba, l’ennesima, pronta a detonare.

Boris lo guarda e ora sembra davvero smarrito, mentre gli chiede con gli occhi che altro sta succedendo.

Valery glielo spiega brevemente, poi prende una sedia per Ulana, e insieme cercano una soluzione al nuovo pericolo imminente; discutono ed esaminano le planimetrie del reattore da ogni angolazione, mentre tazze di tè e mozziconi di sigarette si accumulano sul tavolo, ma alla fine devono arrendersi all’evidenza: tre uomini dovranno entrare nell’edificio per aprire la valvola e svuotare le cisterne.

“Ma hai detto che l’acqua è contaminata,” Boris interviene per la prima volta nella loro discussione.

“Estremamente, sì,” conferma Ulana, tamburellando nervosamente con il piede contro il pavimento lucido. Freme di impazienza affinché l’ordine venga dato al più presto: non hanno molto tempo prima che accada l’irreparabile, non possono perdersi in discussioni inutili.

“Quindi quegli uomini moriranno,” dice Boris. Non è una domanda, ha già capito.

Valery annuisce tristemente: è una decisione terribile, ma deve essere presa.

Quel che è peggio, lo scienziato sa che non sarà l’ultima.

Boris si alza e si avvia con passo stanco fuori dalla stanza.

“Preparatevi, faccio venire un elicottero: andiamo a Mosca, serve un’autorizzazione superiore per questo.”

“Se non altro è efficiente,” commenta Ulana radunando le carte, una volta che Boris è uscito. È chiaro che non ha una grande opinione del politico e Valery vorrebbe tempo anche per dirle che si sbaglia, anche lui si era sbagliato, Boris è diverso.

Ma non c’è tempo.

Mentre l’elicottero si solleva da terra, Valery si sente come una foglia morta caduta in un fiume, impotente e in balia della corrente. Annaspano e agiscono a casaccio, senza sapere se davvero servirà a qualcosa. Non ci sono precedenti a quella situazione, non hanno dati che possono aiutarli: un passo nella direzione sbagliata e potrebbe essere la fine non solo per la loro nazione, ma per l’intera Europa.

Mentre Ulana continua a lavorare sui dati, mostrando un invidiabile sangue freddo, Valery si è perso nei meandri della sua mente, nelle sue angosce; alza gli occhi su Boris, ma anche il politico sembra essere con la mente altrove: il nuovo rapporto dell’incidente giace aperto sul tavolo davanti a lui, ma non lo sta guardando.

Non è più lo stesso uomo tranquillo e baldanzoso che solo il giorno prima sedeva nella sala riunioni del Cremlino, è cambiato.

_ “Una sentenza di morte ha questo effetto,”  _ riflette amaramente Valery; come sul tetto, mentre guardavano l’evacuazione, non sa come comportarsi. Dovrebbe consolarlo? Offrirgli qualche parola di conforto? Valery non sa se esistano parole e in ogni caso lui non le conosce.

“Boris…” inizia in un sussurrò, così flebile che non sa se l’altro l’abbia sentito.

“Mi sbagliavo,” dice Boris all’improvviso, ma Valery si limita a sbattere le palpebre… cosa?

Boris chiude il rapporto e lo spinge verso Valery: “Non ho idea di come funzioni un reattore nucleare e... ho bisogno di te. Alla riunione, puoi parlare tu?”

“Sì, certamente!” esclama Valery, appoggiando una mano sul rapporto. Se non può offrirgli consolazione, allora gli darà il suo supporto. Per un istante è tentato di allungarla ancora di pochi centimetri e di toccare quella di Boris, ma sarebbe del tutto inopportuno.

Si morde le labbra: ma che diavolo sta pensando?

Valery si aspettava di trovare un clima completamente diverso alla riunione. Si aspettava persone che avessero finalmente compreso la gravità della situazione, non quella… malcelata ostilità. 

Incredibilmente, e davvero Valery stenta a crederci, il Segretario Generale è preoccupato solo dell'aspetto politico del disastro, di doversi giustificare con nemici ed alleati, piuttosto che interessato a ciò che sta per accadere, e allo scienziato di certo non sfugge il tono velatamente accusatorio con cui si rivolge a Boris, quasi che le brutte notizie fossero colpa sua.

_ "È assurdo,"  _ pensa,  _ "è come prendersela col medico che ha scoperto che il paziente è malato." _

Pertanto, quando prende la parola, fa di tutto per concentrare l'attenzione su di sé e far capire la vera portata del disastro, compreso il fatto che dovranno condannare tre uomini a morte.

A un certo punto Boris lo redarguisce con un'occhiata silenziosa, ma Valery si acciglia senza capire.

Alla fine il permesso è dato, gli ordini sono impartiti e di nuovo Boris e Valery restano soli nella stanza.

L’atmosfera tra loro però è molto diversa dalla prima volta: lo statista non sembra più volerlo uccidere con gli occhi. Ora sono dalla stessa parte, alleati in quella guerra impossibile, soli contro il resto del mondo. 

Boris tamburella con la penna sul suo dossier, curvo sul tavolo.

Di nuovo Valery sta per chiedergli se si sente bene, quando Boris raddrizza la schiena, prende un profondo respiro, come per darsi coraggio, e d'improvviso sembra tornare quello di sempre.

"Coraggio," esclama, "l'elicottero ci attende, dobbiamo tornare a Chernobyl al più presto."

"Ah… sì, certo… un attimo," balbetta lo scienziato, preso alla sprovvista dal cambiamento repentino del compagno, e si affretta a radunare le carte sparse davanti a sé.

"Ma comunque," prosegue Boris abbassando la voce, mentre gli dà una mano, "era davvero necessario correggere il Segretario Generale davanti a tutti?"

"Be'," risponde Valery con tutta l'innocenza di questo mondo, "Gli abitanti dell'Ucraina sono sessanta milioni."

Boris si blocca e gli rivolge uno sguardo e un sorriso che Valery non gli ha mai visto: c'è indulgenza e affetto, nei suoi occhi, cosa che lo destabilizza momentaneamente, facendogli cadere a terra alcuni fogli. Proprio non riesce a capire perché Boris lo stia guardando così.

Non è spiacevole, comunque. Anzi, è un notevole passo avanti rispetto agli sguardi di fuoco che gli ha rivolto lo statista durante la prima riunione.

Tocca a Valery spiegare agli operai della centrale il percorso per arrivare ad aprire la valvola che svuoterà i serbatoi; sa che introdursi nell’edificio del reattore equivale a una sentenza di morte, ma è convinto che usando argomenti logici e razionali li convincerà.

Si sbaglia.

Nemmeno la promessa di un aumento di stipendio o di una promozione smuove gli uomini seduti davanti a lui. Nessuno si alza e qualcuno lo contesta apertamente.

Valery non l’aveva previsto e non sa come altro convincerli; cerca le parole giuste dentro di sé, ma non le trova. Annaspa. Non ha idea di cos’altro fare o dire.

“Lo farete perché deve essere fatto,” afferma Boris, alzandosi lentamente dalla poltrona.

Parla in ucraino.

Parla di rabbia, ingiustizia, sofferenze e spirito di sacrificio.

Parla dritto al cuore di queste persone, non alla loro mente, e in breve, tre volontari si fanno avanti.

Valery lo guarda ammirato: lui non sarebbe mai stato capace di trovare le parole giuste.

Boris gli rivolge un breve cenno di intesa, poi si allontana con i tre volontari.

Arrivato a Pripyat Valery ha promesso a se stesso che avrebbe sostenuto e aiutato Boris in tutti i modi, ma sembra che la cosa sia reciproca.

Pikalov ha chiesto aiuto a Valery per scegliere le protezioni e le attrezzature di cui dotare i tre sommozzatori, perché possano svolgere quel compito il più velocemente possibile e anche per offrire loro un minimo di protezione.

Valery sa che non basterà, e lo sa anche il generale: stanno davvero mandando a morte tre uomini e lo stomaco dello scienziato si chiude per l’orrore.

“Compagno, stai bene?” domanda il Generale, posandogli una mano sul braccio, “Sei pallido.”

“Io…”

Pikalov gli stringe il braccio, cercando di rassicurarlo: “Coraggio, so che è dura, ma i ragazzi devono prepararsi.”

“Sì…”

I due raggiungono i sommozzatori all’esterno del reattore.

Boris sta parlando con loro, di nuovo in ucraino. Chiede loro di dove sono, si illumina quando nominano luoghi che conosce anche lui.

Si preoccupa per loro, e si vede.

Valery non è stupito che abbiano ascoltato Shcherbina e non lui.

Una volta che i tre volontari sono entrati nell’edificio del reattore, non resta che aspettare.

Pikalov non nasconde il suo nervosismo, mentre cammina avanti e indietro davanti alla pesante porta metallica, mentre Valery e Boris attendono seduti in una jeep. Non che lì le radiazioni siano minori, ma almeno non respirano polvere e possono sfilarsi le mascherine.

Su di loro grava un silenzio cupo e pesante.

È Boris il primo a romperlo, domandando l’ovvio.

“È possibile che le radiazioni li abbiano già uccisi?”

Valery annuisce greve: certo, è una possibilità molto concreta.

“Cosa facciamo in quel caso?”

Valery sapeva che Boris avrebbe domandato anche questo: sono lì per risolvere il disastro, lui è l’esperto dei reattori, ci si aspetta che abbia tutte le risposte e le soluzioni pronte, ma Valery non le ha, non subito. Davvero non saprebbe cosa fare se i tre sommozzatori fallissero: probabilmente non potrebbero fare altro che mandare altri tre uomini, sperando in un esito diverso.

“Va bene,” prosegue Boris, “Un passo alla volta, un problema alla volta. Dopotutto, stiamo affrontando qualcosa che non è mai accaduto sul pianeta prima.”

Cita le esatte parole di Valery, ma non c’è alcun intento canzonatorio nella sua voce, che invece è calma e rassicurante.

“Infatti.”

“E… ti devo delle scuse.”

Valery sgrana gli occhi: non pensava che avrebbe mai sentito un uomo così orgoglioso scusarsi.

“Non sono stato abbastanza presente durante l'ultima riunione al Cremlino, ho lasciato l’intero carico sulle tue spalle, non dovevo.”

Valery agita una mano nell’aria: “Hai ricevuto una notizia scioccante: hai il diritto di sentirti smarrito. E comunque non è vero che ho fatto tutto io: se non fosse stato per il tuo discorso, nessuno si sarebbe fatto avanti per questo compito.”

“Hai capito quello che ho detto?”

“Sì.”

“Non sapevo che parlassi ucraino.”

“Non alla perfezione, ma abbastanza da capirti: ho molti collaboratori ucraini all’Istituto Kurchatov, qualcosa ho imparato.”

“È un atteggiamento raro.”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle, senza sapere cosa dire, imbarazzato dal complimento.

Qualcuno bussa dall’interno della porta di ferro; i soldati si affrettano ad aprire e Valery e Boris scendono dalla jeep.

I tre sommozzatori emergono vittoriosi e tutti li applaudono, solo Valery resta immobile.

“Fateli visitare al più presto da un dottore e portateli lontano da qui. Questo posto è troppo irradiato per loro.”

“Lo farò,” assicura Boris e Valery lo guarda con gratitudine, sa che lo farà, può fidarsi di lui.

Valery e Boris sembrano aver trovato una buona intesa lavorativa e il più delle volte è così, finché da Mosca non arriva un ordine che manda su tutte le furie lo scienziato.

Da un lato Boris lo comprende, più di quanto Valery pensi: non ha alcun senso che la zona di esclusione sia così piccola, ma l’evacuazione della città ha avuto fin troppa risonanza, c'è irritazione ai piani alti e il comitato centrale non vuole altre iniziative così clamorose: ci sono ordini, direttive, invisibili ma solidi confini dettati da ragioni politiche.

Lo statista si è domandato spesso in quei giorni se lo scienziato sia davvero così ingenuo da non vederli e, per quanto sia difficile da credere, sembra proprio così.

Infatti Valery non si fa scrupolo di esternare con piglio battagliero e a voce ben alta la sua opinione sulla politica e i burocrati. All'aperto, incurante di chi gli è attorno, delle orecchie che potrebbero essere in ascolto, della sorte che potrebbe aspettarlo, se l'irritazione nei suoi confronti crescesse troppo.

Per sua fortuna questa volta solo Pikalov li sta ascoltando; Boris sospetta che il generale non abbia un’opinione più lusinghiera dei burocrati, ma è smaliziato e sa tenerla per sé.

Valery invece continua a essere una mina vagante. Forse è davvero inconsapevole di come funzionino le cose, forse la rabbia per l’incidente travalica completamente il buonsenso, e per questo Boris non riesce davvero a biasimarlo, ma sente che è suo dovere intervenire per tutelarlo.

Dopotutto quando si vede un bambino giocare con un coltello, glielo si toglie di mano.

“Anche io sono un uomo del partito,” sbotta in tono brusco, “Ti suggerisco di misurare le parole, compagno.”

Valery assume un’aria mortificata, pensando di averlo offeso, ma quello di Boris è principalmente suggerimento per salvaguardarlo, e spera che Valery lo colga.

Poi, quando la situazione sembrava non poter andare peggio, lo scienziato annuncia: “La fusione è iniziata.”


	4. Chapter 4

Il terribile quadro prospettato da Valery, l’inquinamento radioattivo della falda acquifera dell’intera regione, è sempre più vicino con l’inizio della fusione.

Lo scienziato ha un piano per evitare la catastrofe, ma occorre agire in fretta.

Boris vede quanto Valery sia agitato, per questo gli permette di ascoltare la sua telefonata con Gorbachev, per rassicurarlo che tutti faranno ogni sforzo possibile.

Gli fa promettere che ascolterà e basta, senza dire una parola, e Valery annuisce, ma quando Boris sta per riagganciare, interviene per contestare l’ampiezza della zona di esclusione.

Dietro quell’apparenza mite, Valery è come un cane da combattimento, di quelli che serrano le mascelle attorno all’obiettivo e non lo lasciano più.

Boris non è sorpreso che abbia infranto la promessa, ma in questo modo Valery non durerà una settimana. E non ci sarà bisogno che sia il KGB a caricarlo su un’auto e farlo sparire chissà dove, se continua a inveire contro il segretario generale del partito. Sarà Gorbachev stesso a cacciarlo a calci dalla commissione.

In questo momento Boris vorrebbe strozzarlo per la sua ingenuità.

Valery deve capire. 

Lui deve farglielo capire.

“Facciamo una passeggiata.”

“Sono stanco,” ribatte Valery scuotendo la testa, ma stavolta Boris non mollerà. Sa essere testardo tanto quanto e anche più di lui.

“Tu e io andiamo a fare una passeggiata,” afferma con risolutezza e questa volta nemmeno Valery può opporsi.

Boris porta con sé alcune salsicce prese dalle cucine dell’albergo e si incammina lungo il viale principale.

Subito alcuni cani si radunano attorno a loro, abbaiando rumorosamente per avere cibo.

Proprio la copertura che cercava Boris.

“Non dovresti dar loro da mangiare,” interviene Valery, “Sono rimasti qua e adesso sono fortemente radioattivi. Dovranno essere abbattuti.”

“Lo so.”

“E allora perché lo fai?”

“Il fatto che debbano morire non significa che debbano essere anche miserabili e affamati sino all’ultimo momento. Sono già stati abbandonati dai loro padroni, negare loro del cibo è semplicemente crudele e inutile,” dice lo statista, inginocchiandosi per accarezzare un cagnolino che ha solo pochi mesi.

Valery lo guarda stupito, incredulo davanti all’immagine di un uomo così brusco e irritabile che accarezza dolcemente la testa di un cane.

“Non avere paura, sono tutti cani domestici, non mordono.”

Dopo qualche istante si inginocchia anche lui, accarezzando a sua volta un cane e ripromettendosi di portare loro qualcosa da mangiare, nei giorni seguenti.

Riprendono a camminare in silenzio, con Boris che getta pezzi di salsiccia dietro di loro.

Si sono allontanati parecchio dall’albergo e Valery ancora non capisce qual è lo scopo della passeggiata, perché è indubbio che Boris abbia uno scopo, c’era molto altro dietro la sua richiesta di uscire.

“Vuoi delle scuse per le cose che ho detto a Gorbachev?”

In realtà è Boris colui il quale meriterebbe delle scuse: Valery gli aveva promesso che non avrebbe parlato durante la telefonata, invece l’ha fatto, e Gorbachev era davvero irritato. Boris ha il diritto di essere arrabbiato con lui e pretendere delle scuse.

Ma non lo fa.

“Cosa accadrà ai nostri ragazzi?” domanda invece.

“Ai sommozzatori?”

“A loro, ai soldati, a tutte le persone che saranno coinvolte. A noi.”

E Valery lo fa, con precisione scientifica descrive i terribili effetti delle radiazioni che stanno già colpendo il personale della centrale, e anche gli effetti, meno terribili, ma non meno fatali, che colpiranno loro tra qualche anno.

Boris gli è grato per quella cruda e implacabile sincerità. Si rende conto che, nel suo mondo, ha sempre vissuto circondato da gente che teme la verità, mentre Valery sa abbracciarne anche i risvolti più dolorosi.

Lo ammira, non ha mai ammirato nessuno quanto lui, ed è per questo che lo proteggerà e non permetterà che gli capiti nulla.

“In qualche misura, sembra che ci sia andata bene, Valery.”

_ Valery. _

È la prima volta che Boris usa il suo nome, come farebbe un amico intimo.

Valery alza lo sguardo su di lui, stupito: lo statista lo considera un amico? È dalla sua parte, nonostante lo abbia messo in grave imbarazzo col segretario generale?

_ “Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Boris?” _

Le labbra di Boris si sollevano in un sorriso appena percettibile, poi l’uomo inclina la testa e Valery si volta in quella direzione: non troppo lontano da loro c’è la coppia che lo scienziato ha incrociato al bar dell’albergo, le stesse persone a cui stava per confessare la verità sull’esplosione.

KGB, spiega Boris senza tanti giri di parole: sono arrivati lì per tenere sotto controllo comunicazioni, dialoghi, rapporti. Ogni cosa.

A Valery tremano le ginocchia, pensando al rischio che ha corso: quelle persone dall’aria così normale e innocua gli erano piaciute persino e si era sentito in colpa nel tacere. Invece ha rischiato seriamente di trovarsi in un campo di lavoro, o peggio.

Quando Boris riprende a camminare in direzione dell’albergo, Valery si muove con lui: non vuole essere lasciato indietro con gli agenti del KGB.

“Ora capisci perché volevo fare una passeggiata.”

Per mostrargli i rischi che Valery corre, se continua a parlare a sproposito e senza curarsi delle conseguenze. Poteva lasciarlo in pasto a quei leoni, visto come Valery si è comportato con lui, ma non lo ha fatto.

Boris è dalla sua parte, nonostante tutto.

“Io…” Valery si inumidisce le labbra e lo guarda. Ha una gran confusione in testa e non riesce ad articolari i pensieri. “Grazie,” sussurra infine.

“Avvisa anche la compagna Khomyuk. Io ti aspetto in camera.”

Ulana sta eseguendo dei calcoli, seduta al bancone del bar. Nonostante la maggior preoccupazione di Valery sia di arginare le conseguenze dell’esplosione, una parte del suo cervello da scienziato non ha smesso di chiedersi perché tutto questo è accaduto.

È vero, le loro centrali sono meno sicure di quelle occidentali, ma quella esplosione sembra una impossibilità scientifica: anche prendendo in considerazioni il peggior scenario possibile, non doveva accadere.

C’è qualcosa che sfugge loro, un elemento prezioso e fondamentale e per risolvere l’enigma, per evitare che la tragedia si ripeta altrove, ha bisogno che Ulana si occupi per intero del problema. Lui non riuscirebbe a dedicarci la giusta concentrazione, oppresso com’è dai problemi lì sul sito.

Inoltre è contento di far allontanare la sua collega da un luogo così radioattivo. Si salverà la vita, lontano da Chernobyl.

Dopo averle dato il nome di alcuni colleghi dell’Istituto Kurchatov che potranno aiutarla, le augura buon viaggio e prende l’ascensore per andare in camera.

Un rumore in corridoio lo fa sussultare e voltare di scatto, ma è solo lo scricchiolio di un vecchio armadietto.

Stringe i pugni, stanco, spaventato e anche terribilmente arrabbiato: con tutti i problemi, le preoccupazioni, i sensi di colpa per le persone che sono morte e le altre che moriranno, gli mancava solo di doversi guardare le spalle dal KGB.

Per un attimo è sul punto di mettersi a urlare come un pazzo. Non sa se può farcela a sopportare tutto, è troppo.

La sua angoscia è chiara in viso quando apre la porta, al punto che Boris si alza dal tavolo, dove stava firmando dei documenti, e gli si fa incontro con aria preoccupata.

“Cosa c’è, compagno?”

“Io…” Valery ansima, ma non riesce a parlare, gli sembra che gli manchi l’aria.

Boris lo vede chiaramente che è sul punto di crollare, ed è istintivo per lui allungare un braccio verso Valery.

Quello che accade subito dopo è sorprendente solo per un breve istante, poi non lo è più. Poi diventa giusto.

Valery non sa dire chi ha iniziato per prima, chi si è mosso verso chi, ma si stanno baciando con foga.

Le labbra di Boris sulle sue sono come un fuoco.

Ma almeno non bruciano come le radiazioni.

La bocca di Boris sa di vodka.

Ma almeno non sa di metallo e di paura.

La pelle di Boris è intrisa dell’odore della fatica della giornata.

Ma almeno non è l’odore acre di quel fuoco dannato.

Le mani di Boris sono brusche sul suo corpo.

Ma almeno non sono come proiettili invisibili.

Il cuore di Valery sta battendo all’impazzata, ma non per il terrore.

Nel silenzio della stanza il fruscio dei vestiti, i respiri spezzati, le labbra che si separano per poi cercarsi di nuovo sono spaventosamente rumorosi.

Quando Boris scosta la testa per riprendere fiato e muove un passo indietro, Valery gli afferra istintivamente il polsino della camicia tra pollice e indice.

_ Non lasciarmi andare, non lasciarmi andare. _

Sente che se lo lascia andare crollerà, sente che se Boris scosterà il braccio e negherà con forza ciò che è appena accaduto, andrà in mille pezzi.

A tenerlo legato alla sanità c’è solo quella piccola porzione di cotone bianco tra indice e pollice e il sapore della bocca di Boris, che ancora aleggia sulla sua lingua.

Sono due equilibristi che si sono incrociati sullo stesso filo e, se vogliono sopravvivere, devono imparare a danzare insieme.

Boris potrebbe dire a Valery e a se stesso che è stato un errore, un momento di follia, ma sarebbe una bugia, e Valery non merita una menzogna.

Nessuno dei due la merita.

La verità è che in questa gigantesca, inarrestabile follia, questo bacio è l’unica cosa che abbia un senso.

Quelle dita che sbiancano attorno alla stoffa del suo polsino sono una muta richiesta di aiuto e Boris non la ignorerà, non lo lascerà solo.

Non per la missione, in questo momento è l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, ma per lui.

E anche per se stesso.

Boris ha bisogno di questo tanto quanto Valery ne ha di lui.

Lo stesso sentimento che lo ha spinto a stare dalla parte di quel coraggioso, ingenuo scienziato, ora muove Boris a stringergli delicatamente la nuca e riportare le labbra su quelle di Valery, sorprendentemente morbide e piene per appartenere a un uomo e, per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, non più piegate all’ingiù in una smorfia di disperazione.

Gli accarezza dolcemente la guancia col pollice, poi gli prende la mano, tirandolo appena in direzione del letto, pregandolo con gli occhi di non emettere un suono.

E Valery lo segue. Lo seguirebbe ovunque in questo momento, anche se Boris aprisse la finestra e gli chiedesse di camminare a mezz’aria con lui. Lo farebbe, perché la fiducia che ha in lui è totale.

Boris non l’ha lasciato andare, non l’ha lasciato cadere, ha impedito che si sfracellasse al suolo andando in mille pezzi.

Boris c’è, è lì con lui.

Tuttavia, non ha idea di cosa succederà adesso, quando si fermano ai piedi del grande letto che condividono da qualche giorno, stordito e sopraffatto dalle emozioni.

Sbatte lentamente le palpebre dietro agli occhiali e lo guarda con esitazione.

“Mi sembri un po’ teso compagno,” lo sente dire con tono tranquillo, “Ascoltiamo la radio, ti calmerà.”

Ci sono solo programmi di musica classica, a quell’ora di notte, e in un certo senso è rilassante, ma ancora Valery non capisce.

Poi Boris gli sfila gli occhiali e gli appoggia un dito sulle labbra, prima di baciarle di nuovo.

_ “Non un suono, Valery. Puoi farcela?” _ è la muta richiesta di Boris, ed è strano, perché Valery lo comprende, come se avesse parlato a voce alta e chiara.

Si aggrappa alle sue spalle e riporta le labbra sulle sue.

_ “Posso farcela. Posso fare qualunque cosa, se sei con me.” _

Trattiene il fiato quando sente le dita di Boris slacciargli i bottoni della camicia, poi lo imita, lo spoglia e si lascia spogliare.

È tentato di distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzato dalla nudità, dall’intimità della situazione, dal fatto che è con un uomo, ma Boris sa catalizzare completamente la sua attenzione, semplicemente sfiorandogli il mento con un dito, così Valery lo guarda e si lascia guardare.

Due uomini non più giovani, condannati a morte, corpi segnati da cicatrici e dai segni dell’età, ma ancora desiderosi di vivere, di sentire, di amare.

Boris è duro ed eccitato, e lo è anche lui, e nemmeno per un istante lo sfiora il pensiero che sono due uomini e che questo è sbagliato.

“Bellissimo,” è l’unica parola che affiora sulle labbra di Valery mentre appoggia i palmi delle mani sul petto e sullo stomaco di Boris, il suo unico pensiero. Le fa scivolare in basso, lungo l’addome sporgente e gli stringe il pene, che pulsa nel suo palmo.

Boris socchiude gli occhi e le sue cosce tremano.

Quando l’altra mano di Valery gli massaggia le palle, il desiderio infiamma gli occhi di Boris, che lo spinge sul letto, lo copre col suo corpo, tira le coperte sopra le loro teste, isolandoli in una piccola bolla silenziosa e buia, dove tutto sembra possibile, persino essere felici.

Nonostante tutto.

Quando Boris si sdraia su di lui e lo bacia, Valery è felice.

Apre le gambe per lui, chiude gli occhi e assapora la sensazione della sua bocca umida, della pelle sulla pelle, del pene di Boris, duro e bollente, che scivola sul suo.

Il piacere che cresce minaccia di farlo gridare, ma la bocca di Boris non si stacca mai dalla sua, bevendo gemiti, sussurri e respiri spezzati.

Si aggrappa alle sue spalle forti, mentre Boris si muove senza sosta su di lui, ansima e sussurra qualcosa sulle sue labbra, in ucraino, ma Valery è troppo inebriato per comprendere; può solo baciarlo ancora e far scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi, accarezzando la punta delle loro erezioni.

Boris sibila ed espira una imprecazione che rende Valery stranamente orgoglioso, poi allunga una mano anche lui, coprendo quella di Valery, e in un attimo l’orgasmo spazza via tutti i suoi pensieri.

Boris resta sdraiato su di lui finché non riprende fiato, poi si alza, scomparendo nel bagno adiacente per una doccia veloce.

Valery resta sul letto, stordito e stanco, lasciandosi cullare dalla musica della radio ancora accesa, dall’odore del sesso e dal calore di Boris che ancora aleggia sotto le coperte.

Boris riemerge dal bagno ancora completamente nudo, tranquillo e a suo agio, e fa un cenno a Valery, che però scuote la testa: non ha la forza di alzarsi, e soprattutto non vuole lasciare quella bolla, non ancora. Ha bisogno di restare così.

Boris non dice nulla, ma lo pulisce con un po’ di carta igienica umida, poi spegne la radio e la luce, torna sotto le coperte e stringe Valery a sé.

“Mio,” mormora prima di addormentarsi, e Valery annuisce appena nel buio.


End file.
